overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hemlock
Summary One of the two siblings who were adopted and raised by Nightshade and has become a mercenary for hire. Appearance Hemlock wears brown leather trousers with a green cropped top. She also wears arm bracelets that resemble snakes and wears a bracer that contains a concealed blade. Her hair is black and tied back and wears black sunglasses. Personality Hemlock is a cold-blooded hunter of omnics, she's very perceptive and methodical in her search for reporters, sympathisers and omnic refugees. She's fiercely loyal to the U.A.M and is devoted to her adoptive mother, Nightshade, she will also protect her brother with her life. Her work as an operative shows that she's charismatic and manipulative towards her targets, using a slow-burn tactic in order to convince them to do what she wants. She's never shown to be vulnerable or submissive and often plays dumb to gain her victim's trust. She also entertains the U.A.M by humiliating her potential suitors by showing them the suitor's pick-up lines. Hemlock hides an inferiority complex under her cold exterior, often displaying it through the competition with her brother to be Nightshade's successor and favourite. Backstory Hemlock and her brother Adonis were born during the omnic crisis and were adopted by Nightshade after the deaths of their parents. At the end of the crisis, Hemlock tried to find a normal life but kept being undermined and belittled by omnics and potential employers, as companies found it more profitable to feign tolerance for omnics and refused to employ Hemlock because of her humanity. When she was offered a job, she was coerced into having sex with the boss so she would be hired. While employed, she was constantly shamed for the deed by her coworkers and when she finally decided to report her boss, nobody believed her and she was instead blamed for the deed and fired as a result, while her boss comfortably relocated to King's Row. Finally snapping from years of neglect and abuse, she joined the family business as a U.A.M operative and assassinated her former boss by pushing him out of a window during the Null Sector attack. When the U.A.M disbanded, Hemlock became a travelling mercenary who regularly kept in contact with her mother and brother. With rumours of a second omnic crisis being on the rye, Hemlock proudly returned home to fight with her family. Weapons Hemlock uses a hidden blade as a stealth attack and uses a futuristic carbine with explosive rounds as her main weapon. She also carries grenades that will petrify targets and turn them to stone. The carbine has 8 rounds and does 20 damage per shot. Abilities * '''S-Mine: '''Hemlock plants a mine that turns targets to stone when activated, she can plant up to 3 mines. It takes 8 seconds to recharge and does 30 damage per mine. * '''Camoflage: '''Hemlock strikes the target with a paralysing blade, she then briefly turns invisible to escape. This does 40 damage, the user is invisible for 8 seconds and the ability takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Petrifying Glance Hemlock throws an orb into the air that releases a flash of light that turns all targets within 30m to stone. It then slams into the ground to deal up to 300 points of damage. Quotes "Don't kid yourself, you weren't even playing" "Get lost" "They'll never find you" "You never needed that" "Another trophy for my wall" "I'll treasure every moment" "Say something nice" "A girl knows" "Between us, you were worth every shot" (when killing a female character) "Don't worry, girls love the tough guy" (sarcastically) “Oh, I shall practise my curtsy” "You know it's not a secret" "I could kill you with a wink of my eye" Trivia * Her quote "say something nice" is a reference to Missy from Doctor Who. * Hemlock's original design was inspired on Medusa by EmmanuelMadailArt on Deviantart. However, this was changed out of respect and desire for originality. The backstory of the character will take inspiration from Ovid's interpretation of Medusa. * Hemlock's quote "You weren't even playing" is a reference to Azula from Avatar The Last Airbender. * Her concealed blade was inspired by Assassins Creed. * Her quote “Oh, I shall practise my curtsy" is a quote from The Lion King. * Her quote "You know it's not a secret" is a line from the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. * Her quote "I could kill you with a wink of my eye" is a reference to "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet.